


Sun Son

by haruka



Category: Twin Signal - Fandom
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Twin Signal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuhiko is sneezing more than usual, so Signal is in need of a recharge.</p><p>Written for <a href="http:"></a>mundane_bingo on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Son

Sun Son (Twin Signal)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Ah-CHOO!"

*POP!*

Professor Otoi approached his grandson's bedroom, knowing he was still recuperating from the flu, but also that he'd been getting better. Unfortunately, he was still sneezing more than usual.

"Ah-CHOO!"

*POP!*

The Professor peered into the room and saw Nobuhiko wiping his nose with a tissue, while kneeling at the bedside was sixteen-year-old Signal. The human-form robot had his arms folded on the bed, his face buried in them.

"What's wrong with Signal?" the older man asked in concern as he walked over carefully, trying not to step on Signal's floor-length blue hair.

"I think he's exhausted." Nobuhiko gazed sympathetically at the older brother his grandfather had built for him. "I keep going into sneezing fits, and it's been a lot of transforming back and forth for him. He isn't even making speeches between them anymore -- ah-CHOO!"

There was another *POP!* and a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, a three-year-old version of Signal was hanging off the edge of the bed. He slid down to plop onto the floor.

"Waiii …," he whimpered. "Tired …."

"We need to get him away from here and recharged," the Professor said firmly, reaching down to pick up the child just as his grandson sneezed again. More smoke, and the teenaged version of Signal collapsed into his creator's arms.

"Chris!" he called out to his apprentice, struggling to hold the dead weight of the tall robot up. "Come help me with Signal!"

\--

Signal blinked a couple of times and looked up. He was sitting outside on the front stairs by himself. He didn't remember getting there, but knew he'd been transforming repeatedly in Nobuhiko's room earlier, and vaguely remembered the Professor saying something about recharging. It wasn't the little boy's fault; he wasn't sneezing so often on purpose. Signal also knew that he could have left the room at any time, but Nobuhiko was his little brother, damn it! He should be with him when he's sick.

It DID feel good to be outside in the sun, though. He got to his feet and stretched. He was made of Mira, and his floor-length blue hair served the function of a solar panel that took sunlight and charged his system. He was feeling better by the moment.

However, with Nobuhiko in bed, he realized that he was bored.

"Hello, Signal."

The teenaged robot spun around, thrilled to see Elara, his beautiful love interest, who unfortunately remained oblivious to his desire.

"Elara-san!" he chirped. "How wonderful to see you! Did you come to visit me?"

"I came to see Nobuhiko-kun," the female robot replied and held up a covered basket. "I made him some goodies to help him feel better."

Signal gulped. Elara's cooking was notorious for having the opposite effect she wanted it to have. "Uh, that's very nice, Elara-san. I'm sure he'll … uh … enjoy them."

"What are you doing today?" she asked pleasantly.

"Me? Oh, I was thrown out – uh, sent out here to recharge." He tossed his long hair and felt another surge of energy as the sun flowed through it. "Maybe when you've delivered your … gift … you and I could go on a … a –" Signal just couldn't get the word 'date' out when speaking to Elara. "I mean, maybe we could, um, do something, uh, together." There! He'd said it! Sort of.

"Oh no!" Elara gasped. "If you're supposed to be resting I couldn't possibly take up your time!" She bowed. "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

Signal watched helplessly as she went into the house. His shoulders sagged. "All charged up and nothing to do," he sighed, then hung his head. "How very depressing."

Suddenly, something hard smacked him in the back of the head. "Owl!" he cried, and turned to glare at his nineteen-year-old brother, Pulse.

"What are you doing just standing around doing nothing? Lazy brat."

"For your information, I've been recharging after too many transformations!" Signal retorted, rubbing his head, then perked up as an idea came to him. "How about you and I do something? You want to fight me? You always do."

"Huh," Pulse sniffed disdainfully and turned away. "I had no interest in fighting someone who isn't at full capacity. Look me up when you've recharged."

"Hey!" Signal yelled after the older robot's departing back. "I HAVE recharged! I'm ready! Get back here!"

It was no use; he was gone.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Signal kicked at a rock.

A large hand fell on top of his hair. "Hey, kiddo!"

More siblings, this time he and Pulse's older brother and sister, Oratorio and Lavender. "What are you up to, Signal? Where's Nobuhiko?"

"He's been sick," the younger robot explained. "He's getting better, but still sneezing too much, and —"

"Ah, they sent you out here to get away from it, huh?"

"Well, not exactly, but —"

"You came out here on your own? That makes sense. All that transforming must be a pain."

Signal frowned. "I didn't --"

"Come on, Oratorio," Lavender finally interrupted. "I want to get that list from the Professor so we can finish the shopping."

"Right," he said and clapped Signal's back. "See you later, kid." Then they disappeared inside.

Since robots didn't need to eat, Signal was pretty sure he didn't have bad breath, but the way everyone kept leaving him alone was making him wonder.

"Signal?"

The Professor's voice made him look toward the front door. "How's Nobuhiko?" he asked anxiously.

"He's asleep." Professor Otoi approached him, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry we rushed you outside earlier. You were so worn down that I was worried about you." He looked him over with approval. "You appear to be much improved, though. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now," Signal answered, then shrugged. "Not that it matters. There's nothing for me to do around here and no one wants to hang out with me."

"Come back inside with me," the Professor told him, opening the door invitingly. "Chris is going along shopping with Oratorio and Lavender, and I'm done with my research for the day. Why don't you come be with me for a while?"

Signal was a battle robot and liked to think there was little sentimentality in his circuits. At that moment, however, he had to admit that it felt really nice to be wanted by someone. He nodded and went into the mansion to have some quality time with his father.

\--

Bingo prompt -- Setting the solar panel out to be recharged by day

(2010)

Twin Signal belongs to Sachi Oshimizu

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
